


When You Are Old

by lilith696



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Farrelleto
Genre: Farrelleto - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetry, Sweet, William Butler Yeats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Poetry and love!





	

**Author's Note:**

> -The first poem in this piece belongs to William Butler Yeats and I used it's name 'When You Are Old' for the title.   
> -The alternations on the second poem are completely by me.   
> \- I was inspired to write this after hearing Colin narrating the same poem. *advises you to hear it*  
> -English is not my mother language, any mistakes you see are all mine.   
> -Enjoy!

'In life there's good and there's bad. I have learned along the way how to forgive, but to forget is the dilemma. I have always chased after my dreams sometimes over the cost of some personal happy tokens in life, like friendship and love. As the years passed by, I came to appreciate the existence of that one person who managed to capture my heart in a cage of powerful love, as my happiness now revolves around him. Yes, him! My one and only..'  
Jared looked up from his journal to study the man seated in front of him, who was busy reading a book.  
Colin felt his lover's intense gaze upon him and met the blue depths with a warm smile, "Listen to this poem, it's one of my favorites!" Colin said still looking at the beautiful eyes. His lover nodded and returned the smile, 

"When you are old and grey and full of sleep,  
 And nodding by the fire, take down this book,  
 And slowly read, and dream of the soft look,  
 Your eyes had once and of their shadows deep;  
    
How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
 And loved your beauty with love false or true,  
 But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
 And loved the sorrows of your changing face;  

And bending down beside the glowing bars,  
 Murmur, a little sadly, how love fled  
 And paced upon mountains overhead  
 And hid his face amid a crowd of stars."

Jared listened closely to the Irishman's rich voice and heavy accent, and felt his insides twitching with great love towards the man. He stood up and walked until he was right in front of the said man. He took the book from his hands and straddled his lap, 

"When I am old and grey and full of sleep,  
 I will have you beside me and I will look,  
 Into your eyes, and see this great book,  
 About my life, and how I fell hard and deep;  

So many loved my moments of glad grace,  
 And loved my beauty with love false or true,  
 But one man loved my soul, and it is you,  
 And will love me despite my changing face;  

And bending down beside your safe arms,  
 I will murmur, joyfully, how love stayed,  
 And me, in every corner of the earth, chased,    
And hid itself inside my grateful beating heart." 

Colin stared at the smaller man with a shocked look then crushed him to his chest. He placed a small kiss on his head and whispered in his ear "I love you". Jared raised his head and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips before murmuring "I love you too".


End file.
